


All Our Firsts

by The_Dragon_Em



Series: One Big Saiyan Family [6]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Underage Sex, Dad Vegeta (Dragon Ball), M/M, Mpreg, One True Pairing, Referenced Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Sort of Step-Siblings, Soulmates, Switches, Teen Romance, Teenagers, They're both underage and close in age, Topping from the Bottom, True Love, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16335653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dragon_Em/pseuds/The_Dragon_Em
Summary: Several weeks after The Prince and the Princess, Trunks and Goten try something new.





	All Our Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> This story involves sex between a 14- and a 15-year-old. Make informed reading decisions.

"You know, I hate to admit it," Trunks said in a scandalized tone, "but your dad's kind of cute when he's six months pregnant." His voice turned amused. "Of course, since you two are practically clones that means when we decide we're ready to have kids you're going to be _adorable_."

"Hey!" Goten pulled away from his other half slightly, glaring at the older boy. " _When_ that time comes, who says I'm going to be the one pregnant? We both can, and even if I'm as fertile as Dad it'd work both ways."

"You're the one bottoming," Trunks pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"About that," Goten said in an unusually firm tone. "When we first talked about having sex, we agreed that we'd both try both positions. It's been almost two months since we started doing it, and somehow  _I'm_ always the bottom."

Trunks had the decency to blush faintly and glance around to make sure none of their parents were around. Of course, he'd seen his dad kissing Ten's mom with the usually prim woman trapped against the wall the day before, so there was a very real chance that the whole world had  _finally_ gone completely crazy. "Ah - but you look so sexy with my cock in your ass."

"What, you think I wouldn't if I was the one topping?"

Trunks hesitated, then blushed, then refused to meet the other boy's eye. "I guess I'm afraid of it hurting."

Goten gave his soulmate a dumbfounded look. "It's not like I'm a masochist! It's not that bad so long as you're careful, and it doesn't hurt as much now as it did the first time. You just have to get used to it ... which isn't gonna happen if you won't even try."

The lavender-haired demi-Saiyan sagged slightly in defeat. "You're right. You're right, and we'll only know what we like if we try." There was another factor - that Trunks kind of liked being the one in control - but he didn't want to bring that up. If Goten liked being in charge sometimes, well, Trunks would just have to work on being less like his dad. Honestly, it wasn't like Vegeta was the best role model anyway ... not that Bulma was a stellar one either. Or Goku. Honestly, out of their parents' relationship(s?), Trunks had to admit that the best role model was probably Goten's mother. Sure, she was incredibly high strung, but she also had a lot of really positive qualities that Trunks ignored most of the time because it was more fun  _not_ to emulate them. Honestly, as far as he could tell the worst things about her were that she pushed extremely hard to try to help her children succeed (not necessarily bad, just excessive) and the fact that she'd decided to marry a gay alien and somehow been unable to figure out that anything was wrong in their relationship. Shaking off that train of thought, Trunks retrieved his cocksure smile from where he'd momentarily lost it. "I promise, next time we go up to the top bunk I'll bottom for you."

The dark-haired boy's face softened into a warm smile that was just notably less goofy than the one his father sported most of the time. "That's all I want, Trunks. Just for us to try."

"Yeah, well I love you or you wouldn't be getting anywhere near my ass."

Goten pouted. "Soulmate! One and only! Remember?"

Trunks brushed that off, a little embarrassed. "Oh, you know what I mean. You're the only one for me, but even if we were in some bizarre alternate dimension where I was sleeping with other people ... I'd still only bottom for you."

"Thanks ... I think? Was that supposed to be romantic, Trunks?"

The lavender-haired prince threw his hands up in the air in defeat and then pulled Goten to him so that he could kiss him senseless. He'd made a promise and he was going to keep it. He just needed to get some  _expert_ advice on the subject.

* * *

After making sure there was no one else around, Trunks dropped lazily on the couch next to an increasingly pregnant Goku. He wasn't really sure how to start this conversation, but as far as Trunks could tell Goku was basically his dad's bitch and after getting himself pregnant twice in as many years he probably was the best source of information on the subject of bottoming. For a long while he just sat there pretending to watch TV, and then he just gave up and started talking in the hopes he could eventually turn the conversation where he wanted it to go.

"So, how's your wife?" Smooth. Super smooth.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku asked perkily. "She's feeling a lot better lately. She had a lot of trouble figuring out where she fits in this thing, but I think she finally feels less left out. The two of us are going out alone tomorrow night, you know, on a date? We never really  _dated_ so it should be a lot of fun." Goku paused in his rambling. "Actually, it's going to be my first date  _ever_ , and I think Chi's too. I really need to make sure it's special."

Uh-huh. Trunks glazed over a little during that; he mostly didn't want to know any but the most obvious details of the tangled foursome that were his and his soulmate's parents. He supposed it was nice that Goku was taking his wife out, even though he wasn't really sure why they were still married. "Ten and I go out on dates a lot, but I guess that's different. We just kept doing the same things as always and just started adding in kissing."

"Eh heh heh, yeah, we don't kiss."

Trunks flat out didn't get it and was glad his relationship with Goten was more straightforward. "Yeah. About kissing. You know that Goten and I have been wanting to go ... past that?"

Goku was all attention, like a dog awaiting the command to fetch. "Yeah, I've been smelling the two of you really close all over the place, plus this other smell that I can't place." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, the other hand on his belly. "I really feel like I should know what it is, but Vegeta just rolls his eyes when I ask!"

Oh shit that meant his dad knew he and Ten were having sex.  _Adventurously_. The fact that they'd decided against using the gravity room for one of their romps was probably a very, very good thing. "Weeeell, Goten and I, we agreed we'd both try both, uh,  _positions_ so we can, uh, make informed decisions."

"You want to both top and both bottom and figure out what you like! That's smart." Goku paused thoughtfully but apparently was not smart enough to realize that what he was about to say might be psychologically scarring for a teenage boy. "Your dad only tops, and he gets really snappy at anything that even  _looks_ like I might be suggesting he bottom, but I  _really_ enjoy bottoming so I guess it works out."

"Eugh - I really didn't need to know that." Although now that it had been  _forced into his brain_ , it made a weird sort of sense. It was no secret that Vegeta had MASSIVE control issues; why shouldn't that extend to the bedroom? " _Anyway_ , Goten seems confident that he can - do both - but I'm really nervous about bottoming. I was wondering if you could give me some tips?"

Goku was silent for a very long moment - long enough that Trunks almost decided he'd crossed a line. Then, just when Trunks started to get up to leave, the pregnant Saiyan spoke up. "It won't be the same for you."

"Wha- what?"

"It won't be the same. I'm a submissive masochist." He'd had a long talk with Vegeta, about labels and what they meant and how they could be useful or comforting or something. "What that means is that your dad -"

"I get the drift," Trunks interrupted quickly. And here he had an admission that his dad's relationship with Goku with all sorts of fucked up. "What about when you're pregnant? Dad's mentioned being more gentle when you're pregnant."

"Oh, huh, yeah that might help you. I get really frustrated about it sometimes, but it probably is a lot more like what you can expect with Goten." There were times, mostly when Goku was pregnant, when Vegeta would use gentleness almost like it was torture, making Goku beg and refusing to give him what he really wanted. The Prince was a man of many talents, but somewhere Goku found the sense to know he probably should use more abstract terms to help his lover's son. He did have a boundary or two somewhere even when he was asked directly about something. "Well, foreplay's important to get you all turned on and relaxed, so you two will want to do a lot of that. Fingering, you know the - hole." He was trying to be a good dad and make sure the boys were informed so they could make good choices, but this was awkward; Goku laughed and rubbed behind his head again. "Also using your tongue, on the uh. Well, to make your partner - are you sure you shouldn't be asking your dad this?"

"Goku, as awkward as it is having this conversation with  _you_ , it'd be at least ten times worse with Dad."

"Right. So you can use your tongue to stimulate the  _entrance_ , and that helps. And it feels really good. Also lube, lots of lube. And don't forget those condom things Bulma keeps lecturing about because Goten might take after me." He patted his roundly pregnant stomach.

Huh. Some of that Vegeta had already told them in that months ago awkward lecture about how they could both get pregnant which had somehow spiraled into general sex ed, cut short mostly because Trunks and Goten had been too uncomfortable to ask any but their most pressing questions. Still, some of it was new information and for a long moment, Trunks sat there contemplating what it might be light to use his tongue on Goten that intimately. After a moment he blushed and cleared his throat, hoping to forestall an awkward boner.

"Most of that sounds like stuff that the, er, top would do. Is there anything the bottom can do to make it as easy as possible?"

"Relax," Goku said with an awkward laugh. "Really, that's the biggest thing; the more relaxed you are, the less it hurts. You've got to trust your partner knows what they're doing, and communicate anything you might need. Don't be afraid to say so if you need them to stop for a minute, or slow down, or speed up." The last was delivered with what Trunks thought was supposed to be a comically lascivious wink, but mostly it was just awkward.

"All right, thank you. I think you've told me everything I need to know." Trunks got up to leave, but Goku grabbed his hand for a moment.

"Really, use the condoms. Vegeta and I agree that you two are meant to be together and you've been really good about making sure you're not rushing, but just because you two might be ready for sex doesn't mean you're ready for a  _baby_. I only slept with Chi  _twice_ when we were trying for Goten because I was busy getting ready for Cell, and here he is!" Goku suddenly looked dreamy "I was in Super Saiyan for that; I wonder if I could get Vegeta to power up -"

"Ah, I really don't want to know," Trunks said, tossing his hands up defensively. "I'll leave you to daydreaming about Dad's Super Saiyan butt."

"Hmm." Goku waved him off vaguely, and Trunks wasted no time getting out of there.

* * *

Panchy peered over into the living room as she set up lemonade and white cakes on the patio. "You know, dear, sometimes I think that they all think we're blind."

"Blind?" Dr. Briefs asked, peering over his paper at his lovely blonde wife. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh, they think that we haven't noticed that Bulma and Vegeta are swinging with the Sons, or that Trunks and his little friend are boyfriends. I don't know how they think we've missed the Sons moving in, or the fact that sweet Goku boy has had one baby with Vegeta and is expecting another. Yet they think we don't notice anything."

Dr. Briefs shrugged, an amused smile quirking his mustache. "It's not like we didn't have our own fun when we were younger, before Tights."

"It's not that I mind, dear. It's more I wish they'd bother to tell us." Content with how the cakes were arranged, she took a seat so the two of them could relax. The antics in their home would continue whether or not anyone bothered to consult them about it, so they might as well enjoy the lovely day.

* * *

"Did you know that your dad was Super Saiyan when you were conceived? Like actually  _transformed_?"

Goten went paler than usual. "No. I am  _not_ anywhere near ready to try to handle your Super Saiyan cock in my ass."

Trunks chuckled and leaned in to kiss Goten gently. "We might try it one day, but honestly I'm more surprised that your mom could handle it than I am curious to try it. Anyway, the reason I now have that little nugget of information - and am forever scarred by your dad using the term  _submissive masochist_ \- is that I went to Goku to get some advice about bottoming."

Goten's eyes lit up; the fact that Trunks had gone to his dad for advice meant that he was actually serious about letting the younger boy top. "So do you want to -"

"Yes and no," Trunks said, fishing a condom from the top bunk. "I have a little shopping to do because we've apparently been missing out on something ... but right now there's something your dad told me about that I want to do to  _you_."

Dark eyes wavered between disappointment and curiosity. "Next time, Trunks, you said  _next time_ -"

"I know," Trunks said soothingly. "If you'd prefer I can just do the thing and not fuck you?"

Goten sighed. "Somehow I'm pretty sure I'm going to want to end this with you inside me."

With a warm smile, Trunks tugged Goten into the lower bunk. "If we do it down here, I'm still technically keeping my promise."

Goten looked wounded. "You  _knew_ there was a loophole when you made the promise!"

Trunks actually had the decency to look abashed. "I'm really nervous about it, Ten. I don't really see myself that way, and I have trouble wrapping my head around the idea that I might actually be able to handle it. That's why I went to your dad. But he said we should be using lube and we don't have any and I'm hoping if I get it then I'll be less ... less nervous." He kissed Goten teasingly. "What I want to try, your dad got really embarrassed mentioning. And he said it felt really good. You know I'm a sucker for anything that makes you feel good. I don't wanna wait until after we go to the store - although maybe we should? Lube would help you, too."

Goten thought about it, his black eyes fixed on Trunks. The lovely lavender-haired prince had grown over the last two weeks, getting one of those ridiculous growth spurts that no one quite believed and as a result, he'd gone from being a titch shorter than Goten to a solid two inches taller. Goten liked the change; he was always a little stalkier and Trunks a little leaner, and he thought that they looked nice together with Trunks taller than him. Trunks just kept improving, and Goten was eager to see how his soulmate wound up when the two of them hit that place where they got frozen in time.

Mind made up, he sighed. "Promise me you'll go get the lube afterward so we don't have anything else holding us up? I can manage without it for whatever it is you're so eager to try." He had managed without for this long, after all, and he was very curious about what sort of idea his  _Dad_ had given Trunks that Trunks thought he'd like.

"I promise. No loopholes."

Goten smiled as brightly as the sun, as only a Son seemed able to do. With his recent conversations, it made Trunks briefly wonder if their future kids would have that smile, especially since both Trunks as a baby and Vegeta III had inherited Vegeta's scowl. Shaking off thoughts of kids - and feeling weird about even having those thoughts at fifteen, however fleetingly - the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan grabbed Goten gently by the wrist and nudged him into the bed they shared at night. The younger boy willingly sat on the bed and started pulling off his clothes; Trunks stood over him and did the same. He could feel Goten's eyes following him as he did away with his clothes, and took a moment to smirk at the other boy and flex a little to show off for the person he loved. Goten blushed and curled up like a cat while he waited naked on the bed.

Trunks joined him and coaxed Ten into uncoiling, kissing and nipping his lips, his ear, his collarbone, his neck, until Goten finally relaxed and let himself be laid out on top of the comforter. The older boy moved to cover him, his legs nudged in between Goten's as he kept kissing his beloved with his fingers exploring and teasing the other boy's pale skin. He always enjoyed feeling Goten slowly relax under him and start responding more as they got started. It was extremely sensual, and by the time they were both were ready for things to move forward Goten's scent and body language screamed how much he trusted Trunks. To have Goten completely open and willing, handing himself over mind body and soul, was the biggest turn on Trunks could imagine.

Once Goten was completely into what they were doing, Trunks started trailing kisses down his body as his hands kept teasing the other boy's skin. Ten's breathy moans and soft cries were exciting, making Trunks feel powerful, and he kept the pace slow to make sure Goten was getting as much enjoyment as possible. His lips and tongue brushed over the head of the younger boy's cock and Trunks pulled Goten's muscular thighs up over his shoulders. Then he slowly moved in to brush his lips against Goten's entrance.

The other boy gasped and tensed, his eyes popping open, and Trunks rubbed soothing fingers over his thighs and stomach. "Relax. This is supposed to feel really good, remember? Give me a chance."

Slowly Goten nodded, relaxing back into the bed. He was feeling a little dubious about this, but he had to admit that Trunks's lips felt  _amazing_ , and once he added his tongue into the mix Goten cried out in pleasure. Blushing brilliantly, the dark-haired boy reacted to Trunks's new trick, feeling more and more aroused and prepared as his soulmate continued.

Hearing the rip of the condom wrapper, Goten chuckled breathily. "Can't wait anymore?"

"No, I can't," Trunks said shamelessly. Goten could tell from the movements between his legs that Trunks was putting on a condom and lining them up. "You're so fucking sexy, Ten. Nobody can compare to you."

Goten moaned as Trunks thrust slowly into him, his hands fisting in the blanket. "I love you, too."

* * *

"Hey have you boys -" Bulma stopped two steps inside the room, having killed the quiet conversation with her entry. Her son and her best friend's kid were laying naked in the lower bed, obviously spent and cuddled together as they'd been sharing whatever sweet nothings boys this age came up with after sex. She herself had been a little  _older_ when she'd had her first time with Yamcha, but she was trying to be cool about this. Even as a human, she knew that Trunks and Goten had a remarkably strong relationship. And according to Vegeta, two Saiyans with such an 'unusually' close bond would probably be together for a lifetime. Trying to pull the boys apart or make them wait would just make them fight back to protect their relationship. So she was trying to be available for advice and to help them make smart choices while at the same time accepting that it was inevitable that they'd probably start having sex young.

_Apparently younger than I thought. Please tell me they're using protection -_

Oh thank Dende, there was a used condom, tied up and tossed carelessly on the end of the bed, having not yet made it to the wastebasket. So long as they were being safe she could handle this. Or at least keep it together in public and freak out in private over the fact that her fifteen-year-old was having sex. "So, we're gonna put a lock on this door. And you two are gonna use it."

* * *

The whole Mom-barging-in ordeal hadn't been a completely awful; by the time that Trunks had extracted himself from the afterglow cuddling and gone on his promised errand, he found himself coming home to the promised (threatened?) lock on the door of the bedroom he shared with Goten. He locked it behind him and smiled winningly at his lover as he triumphantly held up the anal lube. "So, Ten, you wanna do this now or did you have another time in mind?"

Goten shot up in obvious excitement and came over to throw his arms around the taller boy's neck so he could kiss him. A little shyly, he answered, "I really want to try if you think we have time right now."

"Dinner shouldn't be for another hour and let's face it, I doubt you're gonna last any longer than I did the first time." He kissed the other boy on the nose. "But that just means that we can take our time with foreplay and that we should have plenty of time to cuddle afterward."

That sun-bright smile flashed again, and Goten kissed Trunks fiercely before stripping off his clothes and shimmying up to the top bunk. With a low chuckle, Trunks tossed the newly purchased lube up and got naked as well before following his best friends a little more slowly. Getting onto his back, Trunks pulled Goten in for a kiss while fumbling around for the lube. It felt odd to let Goten set the pace of their kissing and touching as they just barely started to get into things, but he'd  _promised_.

Maybe he'd inherited some of his dad's control issues. Just one or two.

Unable to help himself, Trunks took a little of the control back, flicking open the lube and pouring it on Goten's fingers. Goten looked down at his fingers then up at Trunks in shock, then smiled shyly. He always had been the follower in their relationship, all the way back to when they were first starting to toddle around together, so it felt natural to let Trunks take the lead even when they were supposed to be experimenting in a way that had kind of implied Goten'd be more in charge.

He slicked his fingers over Trunks's opening, then gently pressed one in, his eyes on the older boy's face. Trunks bit his lower lip and tried not to look like he was uncomfortable, but he clearly was. "Relax, remember?" Goten leaned in to kiss him again, gently sliding his slick finger in and out of his soulmate. As he felt Trunks relaxing some, he slipped in the other, hoping this would go well. It'd be nice to be able to switch it up.

Fingering Trunks languidly, Goten kept kissing him, his free hand sliding through those lavender locks. "I love you so much," he murmured breathily against his lips.

"I love you, too. Get that condom on, okay?"

"Are you sure? You still seem kind of tense."

"I'm sure. We just do it just like our first time. Take it slow, talk if we need to, all that."

"We talk most times," Goten pointed out. It felt good to be able to just  _tell_ Trunks if something wasn't working for him, and Trunks always did his best to fix things. Their talk wasn't so much dirty as it was loving with each other's best interests at heart.

"Shut up and fuck me already, Ten. I'm nervous and I don't think I'm getting more relaxed than this."

Goten bit his lip. "Maybe we shouldn't -"

"Put the condom on or I'm putting it on you."

Blushing, Goten rolled the condom over his erection and positioned himself between Trunks's legs, hugging the other boy's knees with one in each arm as he lined up to take the plunge. Maybe this was a mistake ...  _but what if it wasn't?_ He pressed in slowly, listening to Trunks groan and hoping that was a good one, then when he was fully inside he froze to wait for Trunks's word to move.

After a few steadying breaths, Trunks bucked against Goten. "Go for it, babe."

Feeling a little uncertain, Goten carefully pulled back and thrust into Trunks again, setting a slow but steady pace as he made love to his other half. He leaned in between Trunks's lean, muscular thighs and kissed him as he wondered in the feel of the other boy's body tight around his. He was already starting to think that he was going to want to bottom more often than not ... but not all the time.  _Definitely not all the time_. "Dende, Trunks -"

"Faster," Trunks breathed against his lips. Goten's eyes widened but he nodded with his forehead brushing against the other boy's and shifted to move quicker and more forcefully Trunks groaned, his fingernails scraping at Goten's lower back in an effort to pull him in deeper. This was definitely nice, but it was leaving Trunks with an itch that needed to be scratched. He couldn't think what it might be, and since this was his first time bottoming he wasn't sure if this was all the time or just this once. Hell, he wasn't even sure if this was a problem!

Groaning, Trunks dug his hands into the back of Goten's hair and kissed him fiercely before forcefully rolling them over so the other demi-Saiyan was on his back beneath him. "My Goten," he murmured heatedly, settling into the quickest pace he could manage without hurting himself on Goten's cock, his body dedicated to showing the younger boy how much he loved him. "I'm gonna make you cum so hard you can't see straight."

Goten laughed nervously, then moaned with his eyes rolling back in his head slightly. "Fuck.  _Fuck_. Trunks, this is so good!" His hands went back to exploring the other boy's body, one wrapping around his cock. He wasn't even a little upset by Trunks turning the tables and taking back control.  _Must have to do with being a Saiyan prince. Just can't let go and have anyone else be dominant, or even just equal._ That was all right, though. Goten's point was made and he knew for a fact they'd be mixing things up from here on out. He kind of liked Trunks's dominant streak. It wasn't too over the top - just enough to remind Goten that he was Trunks's, which he loved.

Again Trunks rolled off of Goten in the end, and he tugged the condom off the other boy and knotted it to keep the mess inside. "You win. I definitely enjoyed that."

"I like to think we both won," Goten said airily. He peered down at the clock as he grabbed the condom. The wastebasket was awkward to get to from the bottom bunk with it being on the other side of the dresser, but an easy toss from the top. "It's past five thirty. I want a mark and cuddles before we have to put out clothes on." He poked the other boy teasingly.

* * *

Trunks had come home and immediately went into the boys' room and used the new lock on the door. Bulma took that as a sign that this was a good time to have a parent meeting without risking the boys walking in on them. Somehow that wound up with her facing Goku, the world's savior sandwiched between his wife and  _her_ husband. She tried not to be annoyed by that, she really tried. Goku was pregnant after all and deserved attention from the child's father; however, Bulma still somehow wondered how this had gotten so complicated when she'd thought she was just giving Vegeta the greenlight for a one night stand with her best friend. Everything had spiraled completely out of control, and Bulma was nothing if not a woman who liked to be in control.

Still, she loved Goku (if not the way Chi-Chi and Vegeta did) and Chi-Chi was a good friend. The only really hard part was seeing Vegeta with Goku. She'd never expected her husband to fall in  _love_ with the other Saiyan, even when it had turned into a repeat encounter. Even when Goku had gotten pregnant she hadn't seen it. No, it was when Goku had given birth to Vege that she'd seen that her husband  _loved_ the other man, and she'd seen that it wasn't something new. She'd missed it somehow in the time it had taken to form, been completely blind to her  _husband falling in love_ , and all she could think was that it had taken a lot more than a year and a baby for her to get Vegeta to love her.

She, Bulma Briefs, was jealous of her hick best friend. The richest woman in the world and she was afraid that one day she'd wake up and Vegeta would love  _him_ more than  _her_. It didn't help anything that the second Goku had discovered his second pregnancy Vegeta had started hovering like a worried hen. It was a Vegeta level hovering, and he'd been the same way when she'd been carrying Bra, but this time Bulma didn't have her own pregnancy to compete with Goku's.

At the moment there were more important matters at hand. Rubbing between her eyebrows briefly, she concentrated on Chi-Chi cuddling in against Goku and promised herself she'd work on her issues later. "The boys are having sex."

"WHAT?" Chi-Chi's screech was to be expected, but Bulma still winced. Goku turned towards her a little bit, patting her shoulder comfortingly as she looked a little faint next to him.

"Is that supposed to be news?" All eyes turned to Vegeta and his bored, annoyed tone.

"Oh, did you know something the rest of us didn't?" Bulma's voice was positively acerbic.  _Pull yourself together, woman. This isn't the time to pick a fight with Vegeta_.

"I've known they've been intimately involved since the day I made them admit they were in a relationship. I don't know when that transitioned into actual sex, but they haven't been hiding the traces very well." He tapped the side of his nose twice.

"Oh, is that what that smell is? I knew they were hanging around really close a lot of places, and Trunks had some questions, but that's it."

"I suppose that you can be excused for not recognizing the smell of sex, Kakarot, since you don't have a wealth of experience. But why is my son asking  _you_ questions."

"Quality over quantity," Goku said, sticking his tongue out at a suddenly smirking Vegeta. "I guess he didn't think you'd know the answers." Vegeta raised a demanding eyebrow. "He was asking about bottoming." The other eyebrow went up. "They're wanting to - uh - switch. Or at least try to."

"And  _that_ didn't clue you in that they're having sex?" Vegeta rolled his eyes to the heavens and dug his fingers into Goku's hair affectionately. "Is there somewhere we're going with this?"

Bulma rubbed her temples. This idiocy had to be some sort of Saiyan thing. "Unlike the two of you, Chi-Chi and I actually care about whether or not the boys jump into things too soon."

"They're both through puberty and they have an undeniable bond. They spent two years building their romantic relationship before they started introducing sexual intimacy. They're not jumping in, they're taking their time and practically  _inching_ their way into things. Where's the problem with that?"

Bulma's eyes narrowed. Okay, maybe she was picking a fight a little, but ... "I don't know, maybe because they're fourteen and fifteen? I don't think there's anything we can do to stop it and they _are_ using protection, but we should be prepared to deal with any ... fallout. Just in case things go bad."

"They won't," Vegeta said confidently. "They're bonded soul-deep. I wouldn't be surprised if they wind up developing mental bonds as well; it's not unheard of to happen in couples with such unnaturally strong bonds, and that god-awful fusion might actually have laid the groundwork for a mental connection to form."

"Wait, are you saying they might end up telepathically connected?" Bulma wasn't sure how to feel about that.

"Possibly. It didn't happen all the time, and bonds like theirs were rare enough that there was no data on how often it happened. We shouldn't bring it up to them, so they're not disappointed if it doesn't happen." He paused, brushing his thumb against Goku's jaw. "It might even be a myth."

There were a few heartbeats of silence and then Chi-Chi spoke up, her voice wavering and teary. "Can we get back to how my  _baby_ is having  _sex_?"

Goku pulled his wife in close to his pregnant body, holding her reassuringly. "Everything's going to be fine, Chi. They've got a  _great_ foundation for their relationship! Dende, Trunks and Goten know each other better than  _anyone_ , and you can see how they always try to defend each other. We just need to make sure they know we're all here for them so that they can make good decisions. They definitely have a better chance of not messing up with the four of us than the way I learned things!"

Vegeta gave Goku a calculated, curious look. "Is there a story here that I should have heard?"

At his lover's word Goku launched into the tale of learning to read from a copy of Bob & Margaret, and how Roshi's library had been used in his education. Chi-Chi and Bulma, who knew all this, busied themselves watching the rare look of horror that was washing over Vegeta's face, complete with a twitching vein in his forehead as he tried to process the fact that Goku had been educated using pornography.

* * *

The blue-haired woman had just finished her plate when the doorbell rang. With four Saiyans and demi-Saiyans around the table scarfing down their meals and Chi-Chi still upset enough about the news about their sons to do more than pick at her plate, that meant the curvacious genius was automatically elected to go answer. Brushing a hand against Vegeta's shoulder as she got up, she straightened her dress and headed to the foyer.

Bulma opened the door, and her eyes widened at the sight of a tall thirty-ish man with short cropped lavender hair standing there. Future Trunks smiled. "Hi, Mom."

**Author's Note:**

> So my process is very stream-of-consciousness. Basically, I sit down with a scenario or opening line/conversation snippet and just write straight through with the occasional jump to note down a scene I want to include. That means what you see is minimally filtered, minimally edited, and very much pure unprocessed muse if you don't count the million or so times that I almost type Goku instead of Goten or vice versa. If things get weird sometimes, that's why. XD _Everybody_ gets to be surprised.
> 
> Oh, and the whole thing usually takes 1 to 3 days for a one-shot or chapter that I'm actively working on. JSYK.


End file.
